


I want to make a supersonic man out of you

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: “I’m at a karaoke bar and i’m sober enough to realise that your voice singing my absolute favourite song is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, and you caught me staring and winked at me oh shit” AU





	I want to make a supersonic man out of you

After the week from hell at Vogue, the last place Kurt wanted to spend his Friday night was at Callbacks. It was only due to the lure of cheap drink specials and not incurring the wrath of Rachel Berry that had him slumping into the booth that evening. He had managed to beg off singing himself by bribing Rachel with more spots for her to show off her talent, as long as Pascal didn’t boot her off the stage...again. 

As of this moment, he was half-way through a Sex On The Beach (so sue him, they were delicious) when Rachel finally took a break to let the NYU crowd who frequented the bar their own time to shine. He half listened to Rachel’s critiques of their performances while trying to unload about his own troubles when he saw Pascal give a theatrical wave towards the piano bench at someone Kurt couldn’t see. It was rare, but not unheard of for others to want to do their own piano playing. He just hoped that whomever Pascal had entrusted the keys to had a smidge more talent than ‘Barney with the tin bucket for an ear’ from last month. 

Kurt made his way to the bar for a top up, trying but failing to see whomever was playing, as they were doing some light warm ups with classical music, seemingly to show off, Kurt guessed. By the time he had sat back down he could hear the opening strains of Queen’s ‘Don’t Stop Me Now’ playing, and he had to look up. Anyone who wanted to try and tackle the great Mr. Mercury got judged hard in Kurt’s book, given Queen was his favourite band. What he saw almost had him burst out into giggles, given the person at the piano was not swaggering around in a leather outfit, but bedecked in a pastel pink polo, bright yellow bowtie and hair slicked to his head in a 50’s heartthrob fashion. 

“Oh this is gonna be good.” he half murmured to himself, half whispered to Rachel. However, when the man opened his mouth, Kurt was sure his jaw dropped. Sure, the guy was more tenor than his own more appropriate counter-tenor, but he was also smooth and melodic, pure honeyed huskiness. Kurt regretted not coming by more often if guys like THIS were taking over the Callbacks stage. 

Of course, this was also the point at which that Hottie Mc Heartthrob seemed to notice Kurt, leveling him with a caramel gaze, and a small smirk that indicated that he definitely had conquest on his mind. The singer jumped from the piano, doing some hilarious shoulder shimmies at the audience as Pascal jumped up to take back over. He then jumped off the small stage, singing the whole time all whilst doing some ridiculous dance moves that had Kurt giggling. 

As another chorus was reached, Kurt could feel himself swooning as those hazel orbs were staring right into his own glasz eyes. The man’s bowtie had come undone, hanging loose from his collar, and a single curl was breaking from the gel to hang over his forehead. Kurt sipped his drink in order to hide his smile as he continued to be serenaded, but knew he was probably failing as the man winked, causing a rosy hue to take up residence on his porcelain complexion.

The song was coming to a close, so a card was slipped onto the table next to Kurt’s nearly empty glass as it’s previous owner sauntered back to the piano. Kurt barely heard Rachel’s squeals over the applause, himself joining in, even if he was a little stunned to be so blatantly flirted with by someone so talented and handsome. He lifted the plain white card, noting Blaine Anderson, NYU student a year younger than Kurt who lived in Queens and had a Ohio phone number. He looked up only to be met with another wink as Blaine started an acoustic style version of Teenaged Dream. 

Kurt slipped the card into his wallet after adding the number to his phone, but decided then and there to nab Blaine once his set was over. This, however did not stop him from sending Blaine a wink back and contemplated serenading him back if they got beyond a coffee date or five. 

At the end of Blaine’s set, which definitely had Kurt in population Swoon Town, he shyly approached him, thankful he had stopped after one drink. He sat next to Blaine after sending Rachel a look that had her sending him an enthusiastic thumbs up before she went off towards some girls she knew from NYADA. “Hi, I’m Kurt. Buy you a drink?”

Blaine gave a dazzling smile and nodded, indicating he’d like a beer. “I wasn’t sure if that would work. I’m not usually so bold, but I saw you and knew I’d have to take a chance. You’re stunning.”  


Kurt blushed a little but gave a little ‘go on’ gesture, sipping a cooler as he and Blaine began to chat. How they came from Ohio to New York, their dreams for performance and fashion respectively. By the time last call sounded they had been discussing the latest musical turned movie adaptation for a good twenty minutes and were a little tipsy. However, they had already arranged for a coffee date later the week by the time they were heading for the closest train station. 

That night ended with a chaste cheek kiss from Kurt to Blaine, and an optimistic view for the future. Future dates always involved music of some type, and Blaine had to hold himself hold back from declaring his love after hearing Kurt sing for the first time. Or from singing an epic ballad in order to propose. However, neither one of them would accept anything other than Don’t Stop Me Now as the first song they danced to at their wedding.


End file.
